


Art for Locks of Love

by foxymoley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Death (not Cas!), BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Destiel Reverse Bang | Dean/Cas Reverse Bang (Supernatural), M/M, lots of hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymoley/pseuds/foxymoley
Summary: Fic summary: While confined to the bunker and cruelly forced by his brother to helpcleanthe damn place, Dean gives the cheap decorative comb he finds to the architect of such heartless torment. But it's not a normal comb, and it turns out Sam's hair has an agenda.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15
Collections: Dean/Cas Reverse Bang 2021





	Art for Locks of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Locks of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909907) by [RurouniHime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RurouniHime/pseuds/RurouniHime). 




End file.
